


Two and a half men and a sink

by Pumpkinnight120



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Shane and Merle, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnight120/pseuds/Pumpkinnight120





	Two and a half men and a sink

Merle had his head underneath the kitchen cabinet trying to fix a   
leaking pipe. With each drip that landed on his forehead he would get  
increasingly frustrated.  
  
Trying his best to concentrate on the task at hand he was quickly  
interrupted by the light pattering of little feet.  
  
Looking up Merle smiled as he spotted his one-year old son Logan  
toddle into the kitchen holding a stuffed walrus he and Shane had  
got for him at a trip to the aquarium.  
  
Setting down the wrench he sat up as Logan flopped down onto Merle's  
lap just as Shane entered the kitchen.  
  
"Trying to make it work honey?".  
  
Merle nodded and tickled the toddler "yep it's coming along  
fine, should be done in a few minutes".  
  
Shane smiled and kissed his husband "let me know when   
your done and I'll make us some lunch".  
  
"Will ya make fish tacos?".  
  
Shane nodded.  
  
"An' yer limeade?" said Merle already feeling his  
mouth water.  
  
Shane chuckled "sure" and he scooped up their son "I'll leave you  
to your job buttercup" and he left the kitchen but not before laughing  
as he heard Merle yell "dammit don't call me that!".


End file.
